


we sure are cute (for two ugly people)

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Juno AU, M/M, Mpreg, Pining, Pour one out for Nolan and Ellen Page and their undeniable lesbo energy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kevin, who Nolan is on a first name basis with due to how often he frequents this particular drugstore for snack runs at odd hours, takes one look at Nolan’s face when he goes up to the register and grimaces.“Bad news?” he asks as he accepts the bathroom key and half crumpled cardboard box that once contained the pregnancy test that Nolan panic-threw into the restroom trash can and then fished out and then threw back in and covered with tissues in a misguided and environmentally wasteful attempt to Not Think About It.“Uh,” Nolan replies eloquently.“That’ll be $16.59,” Kevin says with a sigh, as if he has any right to be judging Nolan’s life when he’s literally known as the guy who shit in his ex girlfriend’s car before senior prom five years ago.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 13
Kudos: 100
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have been spending the entirety of quarantine rewatching iconic early 2000s movies and coming up with nonsensical AUs. I blame this one on the fact that Nolan absolutely radiates that ~edgy~ not-like-other-girls indie rock soundtrack energy that Ellen Page had in Juno. Also this really isn’t even really a Juno AU since I chose to completely ignore the adoption plotline????? This is truly just self indulgent nonsense and I apologize in advance.
> 
> And I know no one asked but YES I have rewatched The Mummy (1999). YES I am thinking about roguish himbo adventurer TK and beautiful librarian Nolan falling in love while accidentally raising the dead. Many thots head FULL.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck_. 

Of all the places to find out you’re pregnant, a drugstore restroom probably isn’t the worst, but it certainly isn’t the best either. And never mind that Nolan isn’t actually _finding out_ so much as he is confirming the horrific, life-altering news after weeks of denial, because _fuck_. He’s fucking pregnant and junior year is just about to start and he’s barely spoken to TK since the night they—

Fuck. Since the night they what? Had casual sex in TK’s room instead of watching The Blair Witch Project? Irreparably ruined their friendship? Made a _baby_? Nolan’s wanted to scream or cry or pass out whenever he even remembers what happened at the end of last school year and now there’s physical _proof_ of what a mess he’s made of his life. 

He wants to go back in time and strangle his past self for thinking that he could somehow manage to sleep with his best friend and either have everything return to normal (ideal) or have said best friend magically reveal that he returned Nolan’s obvious and embarrassing feelings for him (delusional and impossible). 

After that night he’d been sure that the worst case scenario had already happened. That his life was as good as over because TK’s been avoiding him ever since they fucked and Nolan doesn’t know how to deal with it without also revealing all his idiotic feelings and ruining things even further. 

Now—now though, standing in the tiny restroom of his local drugstore holding a positive pregnancy test in his shaking hands, Nolan wishes for the certainty he had three weeks ago. Before he started throwing up every morning and feeling tired all the time. Before the creeping suspicion that he had more than just a stomach bug or a case of the flu began to settle in. Because as bad as it was to lose TK’s easy friendship and casual companionship, at least it wasn’t _this_. 

God he is so fucking fucked.

* * *

Kevin, who Nolan is on a first name basis with due to how often he frequents this particular drugstore for snack runs at odd hours, takes one look at Nolan’s face when he goes up to the register and grimaces. 

“Bad news?” he asks as he accepts the bathroom key and half crumpled cardboard box that once contained the pregnancy test that Nolan panic-threw into the restroom trash can and then fished out and then threw back in and covered with tissues in a misguided and environmentally wasteful attempt to Not Think About It. 

“Uh,” Nolan replies eloquently. 

“That’ll be $16.59,” Kevin says with a sigh, as if he has any right to be judging Nolan’s life when he’s literally known as the guy who shit in his ex girlfriend’s car before senior prom five years ago. 

Nolan dutifully pays, walks back home, locks his bedroom door, and screams into his pillow for a solid two minutes.

* * *

When Nolan wakes up from the depression nap that his screaming session had inevitably devolved into, he has a blissful couple seconds where he doesn’t remember why he feels like shit, and then it hits him. He’s pregnant. Knocked up. Expecting. There is a fucking baby growing in him and his best friend is the other father. Nolan briefly considers just going back to yelling into his bedding, but ultimately decides that it’s time to move onto phase two of his emotional breakdown: Lie on his back and listen to Mitski on repeat. 

Nolan stares at his ceiling, at the peeling glow-in-the-dark stars that he and TK had thought were the height of bedroom decor when they were eight, and almost smiles when he remembers how TK used to nonsensically point out fake constellations whenever he slept over in a naked attempt to get Nolan to keep his eyes open and not fall asleep. 

_Fuck_. Okay. Nolan already knows that he’s stupid gone on TK. That his whole life from when he was five up until now has always revolved around TK, but he has to be practical about this. He’d thought that he could live with just being TK’s best friend and then he’d thought that he could live with being TK’s best friends with benefits. Obviously, that hasn’t worked out because as much as he’d tried to be cool and casual about their one-time hookup two weeks before finals, TK’s barely returned any of his texts since.

So. Nolan is pregnant. And his best friend slash baby daddy wants nothing to do with him. As much as he really hadn't given much thought to his future before now (beyond the knowledge that TK would be in it and _Jesus_ he doesn't even have that guarantee anymore), this really isn't what he envisioned for himself at almost-seventeen. 

_God._ Nolan can already imagine the disappointed looks on his parents faces and that’s so fucking unfair because it’s not like he’d been irresponsible about it. He’d made sure to stuff a packet of lube and a condom in his back pocket before going over to TK’s because he didn’t trust the idiot to be prepared (not that TK could have really prepared for the fact that Nolan had independently decided that that particular movie night was actually going to be his finally-work-up-the-balls-to-bone-his-best-friend-who-he’s-been-in-love-with-forever night, but that’s beside the point). How was he supposed to know that he would end up a statistical anomaly? 

Fuck. 

* * *

Nolan takes another week and a half to think about it. He roller blades aimlessly through the neighborhood, avoids places he knows TK will be, ignores all his other friends, and just. Thinks.

And it’s not like he doesn’t have _options_ , but it’s _Teeks_. Teeks who is going to be a senior next year and then go off to college somewhere while Nolan is stuck here. Who is the best and worst thing in Nolan’s life and the only person Nolan’s ever loved. 

When Nolan closes his eyes he can already feel TK slipping away and he’s greedy. Greedy for every part of TK he can get and every part of TK he can keep. This. This pregnancy. This baby. Nolan doesn’t expect TK to _stay_ or even care beyond how a friend would care but it’s. It’s TK. And at the end of the day, that’s all Nolan needs to know. 

He won’t make this into something it’s not. Won’t use this as a way to manipulate TK into being with him or throwing away his future. He’ll make it clear that he expects absolutely nothing from Teeks and the Konecnys but he. He can have this. This part of TK that belongs to him and _god_. All the love he has for TK is already spilling out into this little bundle of cells growing in him and he can’t—he just. 

This is his choice. This is something he gets to choose. And as much as it’s going to blow up his whole life and cause so much unnecessary drama and probably make his mother cry Nolan feels for the first time in a long time like he knows what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think this will be an overly long fic because I simply do not have the attention span. TK and Nolan are both incredibly stupid though, so who knows how much drama I can insert into this plotline (probably not a whole lot I’m soft and weak). Also, I made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/27thtime) if that interests anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very nearly wrote another whole chapter where TK doesn’t even appear because I could really spend all my time projecting onto emo teenage Pats but do not worry! Everyone’s favorite rat does indeed show up and both Nolan and I have a very hard time dealing with it! 
> 
> Also, I know I didn’t write it this way (because let’s be real, who tf actually talks like a Diablo Cody character) but for your own pleasure, please join me in imagining Nolan telling Kevin “Silencio, old man!” like Juno @ Drugstore Dwight in the iconic [doodle that can't be undid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLDTT9KaSTo) scene.

All things considered, telling his family doesn’t go as badly as it could have. Much to Nolan’s relief, his mom doesn’t actually cry. His dad demands to know who the other father is and Maddie has the audacity to roll her eyes and ask “Who do you _think_?” Which—Is really fucking rude actually.

Even ruder is how no one even looks that shocked when he mumbles “Teeks,” while valiantly avoiding eye contact with everyone at the dining room table. 

“Well. That’s—Does he know?” his mom asks after exchanging an unreadable look with his dad. 

“No—I’m—We’re not,” Nolan takes a deep breath. Starts again, “I’m going to tell him. I’m keeping it. I just—He’s my best friend. But this is my thing okay? We’re not like—I don’t need anything from him. But I—” 

Horrifyingly, Nolan feels himself start to tear up. And it’s not like he hasn’t already cried about this (and about TK in general) but it’s about fifty times worse with his entire family staring at him. As much as Nolan’s prepared himself for this moment and thought through worst case scenarios, as much as he’s cultivated an armor of teenage disdain for all things unrelated to his carefully curated collection of vintage vinyls and thrift store band tees, he’s still—like, sixteen and pregnant and heartbroken and _scared_. 

“Oh baby,” Nolan’s mom sighs, and suddenly he’s being hugged from all sides and that’s both worse and better because it makes him feel safe and young and overwhelmed and the tears actually start to fall. He knows—He knows he can’t do this without his family. That being a teen parent is going to be hard and scary and messy. But. He’s okay. He’s got his parents and his sisters and this baby even if he doesn’t have TK and that’s—That’s enough. He can do this.

* * *

Fuck. Nolan can’t do this. He’s standing in front of TK’s place with his hands stuffed in his pockets and it’s so messed up to feel this way when he used to spend more time here than his own house. When TK and everything about him used to be comfortable and easy and everything good about Nolan’s life. But. Things change. And _god_ things are about to change even more. Nolan’s going to throw up and it’s only like forty percent pregnancy symptoms this time. 

He didn’t bother calling or texting ahead because he knows TK’s not going to respond anyway, and that never used to matter because he’d just dig the spare key out from under the obvious fake plant on the front porch, but now Nolan doesn’t even know if TK will want him in the house, will even acknowledge him and—Fuck. If he starts crying again he’s not going to be able to stop and then he’ll just have to get back into the car and drive to a new county and enroll himself in a different school district because how the fuck is he supposed to—

“Patty?”

And Nolan had imagined a thousand different ways for this…. Conversation to go, but somehow he’s still completely unprepared to see TK standing in front of him, squinting against the sun with his head poking out of the door, looking like shit but also like everything Nolan’s ever wanted. 

“Uh. Hey dude,” Nolan says to TK’s left cheek. _God_ since when has he been this awkward around TK? The same guy who saw him through the very worst of puberty and every bad haircut and every jointly made questionable fashion choice? The same TK who knows all of his embarrassing secrets except for—Well—Two. And Nolan’s here to make it just one. 

“Yeah. Hey. What’re you doin’ out here bud?” TK says as he shimmies through the crack in the door and closes it behind him. Great. So he’s not even going to invite Nolan in. They’re doing this out here in front of the neighbors and the morning joggers and God herself. Okay. 

“I—Shit. Okay. I need you to know that I’m not telling you this because I—Wait,” and Nolan’s never been accused of being the most eloquent person, but he’s usually better than this. At least around TK.

“Dude. Is something wrong? Did something happen? Did someone say something?”

“Say what?” Nolan keeps finding new parts of TK’s body to stare at so he doesn’t have to look him in the eye, so he sees the way the muscle on TK’s neck jumps when he grits his teeth and swallows. 

“I don’t know! You just—You seem pretty freaked out bud,” TK says, and fuck Nolan’s pregnancy hormones for making him want to cry at the way TK’s voice softens at the end of that sentence. And fuck TK for trying to be nice about this when he’s the one who ignored Nolan all summer and effectively broke Nolan’s heart for no good reason.

“Fuck you,” Nolan tries to snap, but even he can hear how weak it is, and TK doesn’t do anything in response except huff out a soft laugh. 

“C’mon, Patty. I know you—” And that. That actually pisses Nolan off. Because yeah that was true once upon a time but TK knows nothing about Nolan now and Nolan couldn’t fix it because TK wouldn’t _talk_ to him. Not even to say “Hey the sex was great and all but I don’t feel like doing it again can we just be friends?” Like—Nolan could have lived with that. But the radio silence? He couldn’t handle it. Still—Isn’t handling it. It’s fucking with his head and he maybe hates TK a little bit for doing this to him. 

“Shut the fuck up,” and this time there’s a real bite to Nolan’s voice that makes TK click his mouth shut. _Good_. “You don’t know shit. Because you haven’t said anything to me in forever. And maybe if you had I could’ve told you earlier and you could’ve—Whatever. I’m telling you now and you’re not allowed to be mad that you didn’t know and—”

“Patty!” TK has the nerve to look hurt and confused and Nolan is going to rip his stupid little face off. “Dude. I’m—Look. I’m really sorry for not talking to you much this summer but you have to admit that—Well—It was just really—You know. And I just needed some time to—Fuck.” 

Nolan has no idea what the motherfucker is trying to say but he’s pretty sure he’s going to either burst into tears or commit a felony if TK doesn’t shut his fucking mouth. Some of that must show on his face because TK takes a big breath before continuing. “Listen. I just. You’re really starting to freak me out so can you just say what you came here to say?”

“I’m pregnant.” 

Nolan’s run through about a million different scenarios for how this grand reveal will go, so he’s expecting the confused furrow of TK’s brow and the surprise in his eyes when what Nolan’s said really hits him. He can practically see the gears turning in TK's head, and he’s waiting for TK to say something, do something, but all he does is stare at Nolan, and he looks—Nolan didn't expect TK to be jumping for joy at the news or anything, but seeing the look of horrified devastation that slowly takes over TK's face fills him with a panicked dread that chills him to the bone. 

TK looks—Shit. He looks like this is the worst thing he’s ever heard, like Nolan’s done something truly unforgivable. And—Fuck. Nolan never wants to see TK like this. Let alone when he’s telling him about his— _their_ —baby.

“I’m keeping it. And I don’t ex—” Nolan tries to hurry through the rest of his pre-prepared speech but TK—

“Who’s the other father?” 

_What the fuck_. At no point in the many hypothetical scenarios Nolan’s run through did he prepare for this. _Who’s the other father_? Who the fuck does TK think he is?

“What the fuck? Who do you think?” Nolan feels like he’s having some sort of out of body experience. Can barely breathe through the mess of emotions coursing through his veins. 

TK’s mouth somehow pulls into an even more mournful frown, “I—I don’t—Did someone—Are you o—”

“It’s you, you fucking asshole! It’s you and it clearly doesn’t even fucking matter cause you don’t want anything to do with me and I’m not asking you for—I don’t expect anything from you okay? But fuck you for—” And oh god Nolan’s really going to start crying and he needs to get out of here before he has a full on meltdown.

Vaguely, Nolan can hear TK calling his name as he turns away and half sprints to where his car is parked haphazardly on the curb. _Fuck fuck fuck_. 

It occurs to Nolan as he pathetically glances at his rearview mirror to see TK staring after him from the front porch that he still has the Konecny’s spare key clenched in his shaking fist. He’d fished it out when he was debating whether or not to let himself in and he’s pretty sure TK’s locked himself out of the house. Well. Serves him fucking right. 

* * *

Nolan's feelings of righteous indignation last for the length of time it takes to drive back to his own house and dramatically slam his bedroom door. All at once, the anger and adrenaline leave his body, and Nolan just feels hollowed out and more lonely than ever before. Fuck. School starts back up tomorrow and Nolan doesn't have his best friend back and everything is still a fucking mess. 

Well. At least now Nolan knows where TK stands on all this. Knows that he's so far from TK's mind that the bastard's basically already forgotten all about their ill-advised hookup. Maybe this is for the best. Maybe now he can just.... Move on and focus on the baby and the upcoming school year and—

Nolan's phone starts vibrating in his pocket. It's TK, and Nolan hates the zip of excitement that runs down his spine when he sees his name on the screen. Fuck. Okay. He can do this. He can handle this like a rational, mature human being. 

Actually. Fuck that. Nolan's sixteen and he's going to deal with this like the teenager he is. 

Nolan mutes his phone, throws it somewhere on his dresser, and crawls into bed fully clothed. He can be rational and mature after he takes a fucking nap. He's been waiting for TK for two months. He's earned a couple hours of peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skfslj they're a mess! 
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/27thtime) is here (i think the link should work now???) and thank you to everyone who's read this very specific story that I wrote to satisfy my own id


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: all i want is for patty to be happy  
> me also: if patty isn’t on the verge of tears in Every Single Scene i refuse to write it :))))))))

Nolan doesn’t get his couple hours of peace and quiet because twenty minutes into his nap he's woken by Aimee yelling up the stairs, "TK’s here!"

_Fuck fuck fuck_. Nolan barely has time to register what's happening and sit up from his pile of blankets before Travis is bursting into his room without knocking.

"You didn't knock," says Nolan in the bitchiest voice he can manage while still half-asleep and mildly disoriented.

"Oh. Uh. I'm sorry? We never used to—" TK does a sort of half step backwards like he's actually going to leave the room and what? Try knocking this time?

"It's—Whatever. What are you doing here."

"You weren't answering your phone."

"I was," Nolan gestures at the nest he's constructed around himself, “napping.”

"Yeah. Uh. Right. Sorry about that," TK keeps shuffling in place and won’t look up to meet Nolan’s eyes, which Nolan is somehow both offended and relieved by. “I was just—I didn’t know if— _Patty_.”

TK says his name like he’s pleading, but Nolan has no idea what he could be asking for. TK has never been more of mystery to Nolan than he is now, and Nolan _hates_ it. Hates how unmoored he feels, how unsure. 

“What do you want?” Nolan means to sound firm, but only ends up sounding resigned and tired. Everything aches right now, his heart and his body sore from a bone-deep exhaustion that no amount of sleeping or transitioning-into-the-supposedly-easier-second-trimester can alleviate. 

“I just—Nols. You can’t say that you’re—That I’m—You can’t just say something like that and run away!” TK looks a little wild, eyes unfocused and hair a mess, pacing in front of Nolan’s bedroom door like a caged animal. “You’re pregnant! And I’m the father! You said—You’re having a baby— _We’re_ having a baby—”

“ _I’m_ having a baby,” Nolan interrupts. It feels important to make sure TK knows—knows that Nolan won’t hold this over his head, won’t ask him for anything at all. “Listen—I don’t need you to say anything or do anything, okay? I know it doesn’t—It’s—You don’t even have to tell anyone, okay? I already made my parents promise not to tell yours.” 

Nolan’s heart feels like it’s about to squeeze out of his chest and he wonders if this is how it’s going to be from now on. If every interaction with TK is going to be a physically painful thing. A knife in the gut. 

“You don’t—You don’t want people to know?”

“Well you know—” _I don’t want you to have to deal with all of this and be dragged into my shit when you can clearly do better and go off to college in a year with no baggage and no responsibilities to the childhood friend you accidentally knocked up. I don’t want you to resent me for ruining your life with this. I love you and I know you would never choose this so I’m trying not to be selfish. I need you to know that this is all I can do for you right now._

“Right. I’m not—” TK huffs out a humorless laugh, runs a hand through his tangled hair. “You wouldn’t want…. Yeah. Shit. I get it.”

Actually Nolan feels like he doesn’t get anything at all. Feels like everything is slipping out of his hands, doesn’t know how to make it stop. He’s suddenly sized with a terrible fear that TK is going to walk out of his room and this will be the last time they ever talk. He needs to—He can’t—

“Teeks.”

TK looks up and meets Nolan’s eyes for the first time since stepping into his bedroom. “Yeah, Pats?” His voice is unbearably soft, and Nolan loves him so, so much. Will do anything to keep whatever piece of him he can.

“Can we—Are we—We’re still friends right?” And he hates how vulnerable he sounds then. How young. But he doesn’t—can’t imagine a life without TK in it. Even though he keeps telling himself he won’t ask anything of TK, he can’t stop himself from asking for this. He’ll always be selfish when it comes to TK, even when he’s trying not to be. 

TK takes an aborted step forward, then stops. “Of course. Of course we’re still—Patty. I lo—We’re always going to friends okay? No matter what.”

Nolan presses his lips together hard, tries to stop his eyes from filling with relieved tears. “Okay—Yeah.”

“Hey—I—I’m sorry about… barging in. I was just—Shocked. And if you don’t want to talk about this—We’ll do whatever you want okay? I’ll follow your lead.” 

_Okay, okay._ TK knows. And this is… _fine_. Nolan takes a deep breath, wills his heart to calm down as he exhales. “You wanna—You wanna hang around here for a bit?” 

The tentative smile that wobbles its way onto TK’s face still manages to make Nolan’s heart skip a beat. “Sure bud.”

God he’s an idiot and a fool. But if he can’t have TK in all the ways he wants at least he can have this. They don’t have to talk about the baby. They don’t have to talk about that night. They can just be Nolan and Travis. And that’s good enough. It has to be good enough.

* * *

School starting is a mild nightmare, but then again, Nolan didn’t really expect any less. Junior year is stressful enough as it is, but he also has to explain to Coach why he can’t play hockey this season, has to endure the curious questions from his friends and teammates, has to combat nausea throughout the school day even though all the mommy blogs he now obsessively reads promised that his morning sickness would ease drastically after the first trimester. It sucks. 

But despite all this Nolan finds himself.... Happy. Excited. 

He catches himself talking to his bump when he’s alone in his room, complaining about his day or narrating whatever mundane task he’s up to. He spends an inordinate amount of time wondering what the baby will look like. When he dreams he dreams of a dark-haired child running around the backyard, laughter and sunlight blurring everything into a hazy picture of contentment. 

His mother goes with him to every doctor appointment, and Aimee tags along whenever she has time. There’s a growing number of ultrasound pictures filling up space on the fridge, and his dad starts to come up with nonsensical nicknames for the fetus. Peanut sticks, and mornings now consists of a cheerful “Morning Nolan, morning Peanut,” whenever he walks downstairs.

At his twenty week check up he learns that he’s having a baby girl and finds himself crying along with his mom in the doctor’s office, overwhelmed with a mixture of joy and fear he can’t even begin to describe. Maddie screams when they Facetime her in the car, and all her texts for the next couple days consist of Amazon links to frilly, pink baby clothes (admittedly adorable) and increasingly ludicrous name suggestions (legitimately horrifying—he is _not_ naming his baby Mckhynleigh oh my god). 

By the time Thanksgiving is around the corner, Nolan _really_ can’t hide his bump anymore. He’s not the first student to get knocked up at his high school, but it’s apparently still fascinating enough that rumors about the baby’s other father begin to swirl relentlessly. Nolan knows that TK’s name gets thrown around enough, but so do the names of every other guy on the hockey team, so he thinks they’re safe as long as TK doesn’t say or do anything to out himself as the other dad.

His relationship with TK is—Well. They talk. They hang out. But neither of them broach the baby topic, and TK stops touching Nolan completely, even though he’s one of the most tactile people Nolan knows. It shouldn’t bother him, since he used to complain about how touchy-feely TK was all the time, but the part of Nolan that’s still pathetically in love with his best friend (meaning, all of him) still misses the casual closeness. 

Sometimes he catches TK eyeing his bump, but every time he does, TK looks away again quickly. Moments like that Nolan feels desperate to say _something_. But he knows that he can’t. If he starts asking TK for name preferences, or inviting TK to ultrasound appointments, he won’t be able to stop. TK’s a good guy. He’d play along because Nolan is his friend, but it would only end up fucking Nolan up more. 

He’d end up fantasizing about a completely different world where this was something they both wanted and were doing together. He can’t put that kind of unfair expectation on TK and he can’t do that to himself. So he continues to ignore the growing silence between them. TK doesn’t ask about Peanut and Nolan swallows back every question he has about TK’s future plans. It’s fine. It really is. 

Nolan has his baby and his family and he even has—for better or worse—his best friend. He knows he’s lucky. He really does. And if his heart still feels bruised and tender every time he sees TK, if all the things they don’t say to each other keep scraping away at his insides until he feels both too empty and too full, if he still wakes up some nights with tear-tacky eyelashes and the vague impression of a dream where he’s chasing his baby across the lawn with someone by his side? Well, no one has to know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legitimately hurt my own feelings writing some of this wtf
> 
> Also if at any point anyone wonders why tf TK and Nolan are so bad at talking to each other and communicating their emotions the answer is 1. They are teenagers and 2. They are Very Stupid sdfjdsjfll


End file.
